


The Obvious Solution

by ObsessedObserver1_1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Late Night Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedObserver1_1/pseuds/ObsessedObserver1_1
Summary: Harry Potter wakes up as the redeemed villain Sephiroth. He has a solution to this 'Lord Voldemort' problem that seems too good to be true.





	The Obvious Solution

Sephiroth woke up in a strange room.

  
The previous bits and pieces of what had happened in his Harry Potter existence came back to him slowly but surely. He was staying at the Order's headquarters, mainly on cleanup duty while the grownups did whatever they thought was the right thing to do to get rid of Voldemort, the baddie in this universe.

He thought he could help with that, having been a much better villain in his own previous world. The thought curved his lips into a small smile that he usually had reserved for Cloud Strife right before he plunged Masamune into him.

In this universe, though, he was the one in the hero's place.

He sat up in his bed and looked in the mirror slung on the opposite side. Green slitted eyes stared back at him, silver hair parted in the middle. He flexed his left hand, and Masamune, his trusted sword, appeared as if from thin air by his side. Smirking to himself, he left the room.

He only half expected the commotion that followed as soon as he stepped into the dining room, where an Order meeting was taking place.

"Merlin's beard! Who is that?" exclaimed Molly Weasley, and Stunners were thrown at him. He sidestepped nimbly, walking forward until he was right in front of Albus Dumbledore.

"It's me, Harry," he told him. "Check my magical signature."

Dumbledore flicked his wand, and looking a little shocked, said, "Everyone cease! This is Harry Potter."

The spells died down faster than you could say 'silencio'.

"Harry?" Sirius said, looking thunderstruck.

"Hello," said Sephiroth, smiling slightly.

"What nonsense is this, Headmaster?" snarled Snape.

"I'd very much like to know that myself, Severus," said Dumbledore. He fixed Harry with a look. "Polyjuice?"

"Alternate person," said Sephiroth. "I don't presume to understand it myself, but it appears I was someone called Sephiroth, previously, and right now, that's the existence I identify myself as."

"Certainly unheard of," Dumbledore said, looking thoughtful.

"Either way, I think I have a solution to the problem we're all facing," said Sephiroth. "I'd like to kill Lord Voldemort."

There were outraged protests at that.

"You're underage, Harry dear!"

"Harry, think this through-"

"You can't be serious-"

"Mental, that's what this is-"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "The way you've handled our attacks speak volumes," he said. "And Severus knows where Lord Voldemort currently is. But there is something else, Harry - or rather, Sephiroth. I have reason to believe vanquishing Voldemort's current body is not enough - he will simply become a spirit again and wait for his chance."

Sephiroth pondered this. "Hm. Then, there is a spell I would like to learn."

* * *

"You have returned, Severus," said Voldemort, sitting in the largest room in Malfoy Manor. "What news?"

Sephiroth summoned Masamune with a flick of his hand. "Bad news for you," he said. "Severus is very adept at brewing Polyjuice."

Before Voldemort could get up, the Dark Lord screamed and fell to the floor. His arms and legs lay by his side, severed. Blood gushed from the holes.

Sephiroth pointed his wand at Voldemort. With his other hand, he pulled out an empty cookie jar.

* * *

"Here," said Sephiroth, setting the locked jar with the limbless beetle in front of Dumbledore. "I've taken a leaf from Hermione's book; credit to her. Feed him until you can get rid of all the horcruxes, won't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever your thoughts are, let me know!


End file.
